


Orpheus and Eurydice only its Keeper

by Project_Phoenix



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Orpheus and Eurydice (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project_Phoenix/pseuds/Project_Phoenix
Summary: Orpheus and Eurydice only its Kenric and Oralie. the angst was already there and I couldn't resist
Relationships: Councillor Kenric/Councillor Oralie (Keeper of the Lost Cities)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Orpheus and Eurydice only its Keeper

"Kenric? Where are you?" Oralie called as she walked through the forest, "Kenric are you-"

The young woman froze in her tracks as she came across an opening. The sun broke though the trees and seemed to be shining on a young man lying in the center. Oralie rushed over to man and dropped to her knees beside him, cradling his head in her arms as she inspected a wound on his neck. There were two marks on his neck that looked like bite marks. The blonde woman's suspicions were confirmed as she saw a blue snake slithering away from her lover's dead body.

"Kenric please wake up. Please don't leave me." Oralie begged as tears fell from her eyes, landing on the redheads cold cheek.

After a while tears began to flow freely from her azure blue eyes as she sobbed over the redheads cold dead body. She continued for hours until she was eventually found.

"Oralie? Where have you been we've all been worried-... Is that Kenric?" A short man with cropped brown hair asked

Oralie gave a shaky nod and sobbed harder as she clutched Kenric tighter.

"How did this happen?" Bronte asked as he kneeled down next to Oralie to observe the body.

"A-A snake... I-I guess it bit him." she stuttered leaning on her friend

Bronte gently wrapped his arms around his blonde friend, allowing her to sob into his chest. They stayed like this for a few minutes before Bronte spoke.

"Have you considered going to hell?" Bronte asked Oralie

"E-Excuse me?" Oralie stammered

"You heard me. Have you considered going down to hell and demanding your husband back?"

"C-Can I do that?" Oralie asked wiping away her tears.

"Yes you can. just march down there. I know the general direction." Bronte explained

"What about Charon? Or Cerberus?" Oralie asked

"Give Charon money then give Cerberus some treats. You want Kenric back right?" Bronte asked

"More then anything." Oralie whispered

Bronte told her where to go gave her one last hug and she was off. Before she knew it she was at the entrance to hell armed with two gold coins, two rice cakes, and Kenric's dagger. She took a deep breath and began her journey through hell. On the way down Oralie was stopped by a ghostly old man, asking for her help with a his cart.

*"Don't stop for any reason."* Bronte had told her.

Despite Oralie wanting to help the man but pushed that away and carefully walked around them and continued her way down through the underworld. When she came across Charon (the god who ferries the souls of the dead across the river Styx.) She simply handed a golden coin and he wordlessly ferried her across the river. About halfway through a spirit jumped out of the water and lunge at her only to be dragged back down by the others. As they approached the shore Oralie took a deep breath and tied her long blonde ringlets into a messy bun and gripped Kenric's dagger tighter.

"This is your stop Ma'am." Charon said in a deep voice.

"Thank you." Oralie said softly as she stepped off the boat and onto the dead grass on the shore

As she continued to walk through the shore she was met with the giant three headed hellhound, Cerberus. Oralie silently walked past him and tossed a rice cake at the dog and continued to walk down the path. Eventual the young woman arrived at a garden. It was beautiful but also hauntingly terrifying at the same time. The trees around her managed to look alive and dead at the same time. They were the most beautiful things Oralie had every seen.

"What brings you here miss?" A deep voice asked.

Oralie spun around only to see the king of the Underworld himself. Oralie swallowed hard and pulled out her dagger.

"I-I demand y-you allow me t-to return to th-the living world with my husbands spirit. P-please?" Oralie 'demanded' while holding out the dagger with a shaky hand.

Hades eyes seemed to look straight into her soul as he glared down at her. Oralie stood her ground and steadied her arm. After a moment he god of the dead spoke.

"Your a very bold woman to make that demand. I admire that,"

Oralie relaxed a bit with that.

"So you'll let me take him back?" She asked hopefully

"I'm afraid he can't. However I am able to offer you a challenge. A test if you will. If you can do it both of you can walk free. However if you fail he will remain trapped in the underworld and there will be nothing you can do." the god told her

"What is your test?" Oralie asked

"All you have to do is walk out of the underworld. He will be right behind you. If you look behind you to see if your husband is truly following you then you lose. If you can get the two of you to the surface without turning around you can keep him. So we have a deal?" Hades asked

"Deal, but can I at least see him before the trial starts? If I fail I want to hug him at least one more time." Oralie asked

Hades gave her a look that she could tell meant he understood how she felt and nodded, waving his hand to summon the spirit to his side.

"Kenric." Oralie sighed, putting her knife away and throwing her arms around her dead lover

"Oralie? What are you doing here?" The red head asked, gently wrapping his arms around her

"I can to get you out of here. All you have to do it follow me." Oralie explained.

Kenric looked confused but didn't have time to ask before Hades said "It's time to begin."

Oralie nodded and turned her back to Kenric and began walking. She couldn't hear his footsteps. She couldn't hear anything from him. she was able to brush it off as she reproached Cerberus. She easily got past by throwing him another rice cake. As Oralie approached Charon again she handed him another golden coin before climbing aboard the boat.

"Is he behind me?" Oralie whispered

"I'm sorry Ma'am but if I told you that it would be considered cheating." Charon responded giving her a sympathetic look.

Oralie nodded and stepped out of the boat. As they got closer to the exit the doubt started to creep in.

*He's not there.

Hades tricked you.

He's not behind you.

You can't hear him.

Your all alone.

This is a trap.*

Just a few feet from freedom Oralie spun around only to see Kenric, very much behind her

"Kenric..." She breathed as tears welled in her eyes

"Oralie..." Was all he could respond with as he disappeared completely.


End file.
